emory_havenfandomcom-20200213-history
Darci Andel
Darci is a 35 year old Witch. Though she was born with natural powers, she has rarely used them, and cannot seem to control them. She knows very little about her Witchy powers. She has settled in Emory Haven after finding out that like-minded people may be able to help her understand what she has come to call her “dark obsession”. Biography Early Years Darci was born and raised in Utah. A place she never felt was her real home. Her mom left her and her younger brother, Daniel, when Darci was 3 years old. Michael raised his two children with help from his parents. Darci was very close to her father, and her grandparents, but she always felt different around them. Darci never had a lot of friends, preferring to create strong bonds with a few rather than have weak relationships with many. Her life was pretty uneventful until she hit puberty; then strange things started to happen around her. Most notable was that Darci started to feel very strong emotions, yet these seemed to emanate from outside of her. She quickly learned that she was experiencing other’s feelings and emotions. Much later in life she learned that this was a phenomenon known as Clairsentience or “clear sensing” which is an extremely heightened form of empathy. In high school things got very difficult. Her strange habit of knowing other’s problems before she was told gained her the reputation of “freak”. She lost many friends because she was told that she was just too “creepy”. Darci withdrew and became isolated. By the time she graduated she had been diagnosed with clinical depression and started taking antidepressants. The pills helped in that they seemed to numb her strange empathic powers, but she never really let herself get close to anyone. At the end of her first year at university things had gotten so bad that she attempted suicide by taking all her antidepressants at once. Luckily her roommate found her and saved her life. Adulthood After her suicide attempt Darci started seeing a therapist that seemed to understand what she was going through. She started feeling better & stopped trying to hide her empathic abilities, instead she decided that they could be used to help people. She got her BS in psychology and then after moving to California she received her Master’s in clinical psychology as well as a license to become a therapist herself. Darci’s father was agnostic, and always encouraged his kids to seek out their own religious beliefs. She converted to Catholicism at the age of 24, and while she did believe what the Church taught, she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was a deeper truth calling to her. Darci began to wonder more & more about the source of strange abilities. Clairsentience wasn’t the only power she had. When Darci was particularly upset, especially angry, she could cause objects to move and even break. One night at her neighborhood bar, Wolf’s Tavern, Darci overheard a woman describing Emory Haven; the town she moved from. Darci approached the woman and she told her that it was a place where she could learn more about her powers. A place where she might find a place to call home. Category:Human Category:Witch